Something Missing
by TheBookMouse
Summary: After the war, Frank and Hazel's relationship had flourished under a time of peace. They were very happy, but eventually things started to get bad again. Neither the daughter of Pluto nor the son of Mars could figure out what was missing, but it was very evident that something had gone amiss. Everything changes when they run into a certain pyrokinetic, though. (Frazeleo)


**Just a one-shot about my OT3.**

After the war, Frank and Hazel's relationship had flourished under a time of peace and happiness. They were very happy, but eventually things started to get bad again. Neither the daughter of Pluto nor the son of Mars could figure out what was missing, but it was very evident that something had gone amiss. Their love life just wasn't interesting anymore. They hadn't even gone past the straight-forward-vanilla-sex stage yet. Nor had they thought about it. That is, until they ran into a certain pyrokinetic after so many years of solitude.

Hazel's POV:

"Ms. Levesque?" one of my students asked me as she walked over to my desk after the bell had rung, signifying the start of lunch.

"Yes, Brianna?" I responded with a smile to the troubled looking sixth grader.

"I don't know if I will be able to attend the assembly this Friday, I'm going to be leaving with my family for New Orleans for summer vacation," she told me and cringed as if she expected to be reprimanded for not being able to be there. Since Friday was the last day of school, she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to attend the end of summer assembly for our middle school.

I chuckle under my breath before I respond, "You don't need to worry, I can show you a video from last year if you can't wait until next year to see it. It really isn't all that interesting anyway," my voice drops down to a whisper for the next part, "And, just between us, the assembly is just a fun sounding cover up for a summer safety program."

She hesitantly grins and then, with a thoughtful expression, asks me, "Didn't you tell us you were born in New Orleans?"

"Yes, I think I did. I hope that you will enjoy it there," I tell her with a wide grin. "Now get off to lunch before you're late!"

"Okay, thank you Ms. Levesque!" she yells as she runs out the door.

I smile and sit back in my chair before opening up my bag to find some pasta and a roll. Yum, Frank must be cooking again. He is an amazing cook, especially when it comes to Italian for some reason. I find a post-it stuck to the outside of the container. It was note, Dear Hazel, Fajitas tonight! I've been testing out some of the recipes from that book that Percy gave us a few years back. Frank and I have been together now for about five years after the war. Honestly, I'm a little disappointed that he hasn't proposed yet. It just leads a girl to think things like "Am I not good enough for him?" or "Does he even love me?" Which, although I know that neither of those is true, it still hurts. I finish up my pasta and start to work on grading the papers from my previous class.

A couple hours later the final bell rings and I start to gather my things to bring home. I stroll out the door and into the parking lot, where I get into my car and begin the fifteen minute drive home. Along the way, the car starts making all sorts of weird sounds. I finally pull into the driveway and get out of my sputtering car. I walk up to the front door, twist the key into the lock, and push open the door. The delicious smell of Mexican spices wafts through the room from the kitchen and I let my nose lead me to where my boyfriend stands over the stove.

"Hey, sweety. How was work?" Frank asks me with a smile when he notices that I walked into the room.

"It was great, as always," I respond and plop my things down onto one of the unused dining chairs. "The car wasn't sounding so great on my way home, though."

His eyes flash with concern, "We'll have to go get that checked out tonight after dinner. We should go check out that car repair shop down the road, anyway. It's been there for a couple of months and I seem to have never really gave it a second look. What if they are really good?"

"Then we'll see," I tell him and sit down on a cushioned dining chair next to my things from work.

"How did your classes go today?" I question him. He is taking a cooking course to become a better chef so that he can get a job.

"They went pretty well, only two people burned water this time around," he jokes with a chuckle. Frank sets out a tray of Fajitas and sits down in the chair next to mine. We say a quick prayer to the gods and start to dig in.

I give a moan of contentment, "How do you make food this amazing?" I ask him with an appraising voice.

"Natural talent," he responds with a little grin.

A little while later we finish up and clear away the dishes.

"Let's go get that car checked out," Frank tells me and holds his hand out to me as an invite to come with him.

"Oh, alright," I respond with a silly grin and take his hand.

Frank hops in the drivers seat and we set off at a slow and steady pace as to make sure that the car doesn't break down on us. We pull into the driveway of the repair shop and park in front of the door. It doesn't seem too busy, there's only two other cars out front.

Frank and I walk in the door and a bell chimes, alerting the manager to our presence. "One second!" A voice shouts from the back room.

In the process of a millisecond or so a guy starts walking toward us from the back room. He has a lean build, curly brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and looks like a Latino Santa's elf. He is wearing a white shirt, suspenders, and a tool belt. I stare at him for a second before uttering in a startled tone, "Leo?"

"Do I know you?" the Leo-look-alike asks.

Then Frank decides to speak up, "You'd better know us."

The boy stops and thinks for a second or two before recognition sparks in his eyes. He reaches forward as if to hug one of us but then backs up with a look of suspicion on his face, "How do I know that you're not some monsters in disguise sent to kill me by first exploiting my weakest link?" He blushed as he realized what he had said.

I pause for a second and then blurt out in an attempt to make him believe us, "Frank once turned into an iguana to get out of Chinese handcuffs."

Leo's face lights up then for real. "Hazel? Frank? Where have you guys been all these years?" He laughs as he rushes forward to hug both of us. His cheeks turn a little darker at the same time that mine do, and, had I been looking up, I would have noticed Frank's cheeks turn pink as well.

"We've lived just down the road from here for about five years. Hazel works as a teacher at the local Middle School and I'm in training to be a chef," Frank told Leo before I even got a chance.

"Then what brought you here today?" He asked with the same nervous excitement that I had seen on his face a million times over. I didn't realize at first, but Leo had changed. A lot. He was much more toned now, and looked overall much more mature. He looked Hot. No pun intended.

"Our car was having problems, so we decided to check this place out," I told him, blushing a little after realizing I had been staring.

"Well, let's take a look-see," Leo told us and rubbed his hands together excitedly.

Forty-five minutes later our car was good as new. "The engine just needed tweaked a bit," Leo told us as he grabbed a rag to wipe off his face, just getting more grease on it in the process.

"You should come back to our place to catch up," I let slip out of my mouth before I could stop it. I looked up at Frank for approval and he nodded energetically.

"Oh, sure that sounds great! My shift is over anyway, just let me clean up a bit," Leo said with a grin on his face and then ran towards the back room.

"Wow," Frank whispered so quietly that I barely caught it.

"What?" I asked him. I had been thinking the same thing of Leo but certainly Frank wouldn't…?

His face turned red and he quickly responded, "Oh, don't tell me you weren't looking either. I saw you sneak a couple glances."

Shoot, caught. Wait, either? "You mean to tell me that you like Leo?"

"Yes. And I know you do too," he replied.

"Well, yeah, but you're so… so… straight!" I told him, astonished.

"Even poles can be bent by fire," was his response before we hushed up at the reentrance of Leo.

"Hey guys! Guys? What's going on?" Leo asked when he noticed how tense we were.

"Nothing, let's go," I replied quickly and led the two men out the door.

The ride home was silent, and Frank and I kept shooting each other significant glances that translated to somewhere around inviting Leo to live with us or not. Neither of us was on the negative side.

"Oh, I pass this house nearly every day!" Leo exclaimed as we stepped out of the vehicle and started to walk towards the entrance.

We got inside and sat down on the couch, Leo in the middle, Frank and I on either side. We talked and talked and talked for hours on end about life, and who was doing what now that the war ended, until finally we got to the topic of where Leo lives. "Oh, I just sleep at the shop. It's easiest and I'm too low on money to afford otherwise," he told us.

I looked over at Frank and he smiled and nodded in approval. "You could always stay with us, you know," I offered him.

His eyes went really wide and he replied, "Really? I wouldn't be a burden?"

"Really, we have a guest bedroom that you could use," Frank told him.

"But we would really rather prefer if you stayed in our room," I said with a wink in Leo's direction.

"We have been admiring you since we saw you first on the Argo II, and now that we have you within our grasps again, we aren't letting you go. Is that alright with you?" Frank asked.

Leo looked very starstruck at that idea but nodded and responded nonetheless, "Yes. That sounds perfect."

Then both Frank and I leaned in to peck our adorable little Leo on each of his cheeks.

"We love you," I whispered in his ear softly. He shuddered and then smiled nervously.

"I love you too."

**Please R&R! Thanks!**


End file.
